


lilac

by timelordswillwasteyou



Series: aura borealis [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Experimental Style, M/M, POV Outsider, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordswillwasteyou/pseuds/timelordswillwasteyou
Summary: He sees wisps of smoke, candle flames flickering against the smooth wood of the bar, and the lilac coexistence of two Kings.





	lilac

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimentation of style and point of view, mostly. I wanted to try writing something with a certain sort of vibe, so I tried a certain style to try and convey that. It was originally supposed to be longer - a slow dancing thing, maybe, still from Kusanagi's POV - but I liked the natural end it came to so, maybe later. I love this pairing. so much. Anyway, I'd be happy to hear what people think about it :)

The bar is always quiet this time of night.

The constant, low murmur of patrons and clan members has long died down, and wisps of smoke still fill the dim corners of booths and weave between rows of liquor bottles, and the light from the flames of the wide candles lick the smooth wood and caress the faces of the lone figures at the end of the bar.

This is the time of night Kusanagi likes best; when, with the low light embracing its surroundings and the rest of the city slumbering, he can slowly wipe down his bar borrow the candle’s flame for his cigarette, and observe his only remaining patrons.

Perhaps it is only in his mind, but through the smoke and the distance, the auras of Mikoto and the Blue King seem to merge into one, creating a swirling, mesmerizing lilac that wraps itself around them both like a lover before releasing wistfully into the air around them, as if they exist in a bubble into which no other man can enter, their heads and bodies tilted towards each other like they cannot exist in the same space without being close. (Maybe they can’t.) Munakata has been here for some hours – he does that, sometimes; shows up here to share a cigarette or three with he and Mikoto – and it always goes the same way; he will begin to speak, all business, about Mikoto’s limits and his powers and all sorts of things he doesn’t understand, not really; but then he will have a glass of whiskey on ice and he will look at the Red King for real and all his manufactured professionalism will die on his tongue. Kusanagi knows a little of their relationship, how they started sleeping together in grade school and then tried to stop when they both were chosen by the Slate, pitted against each other by nature and fate; how they couldn’t quite manage it, kept falling into bed together despite their insistences that it was over, that it meant nothing, had never meant anything. He knows all of this, knows what Mikoto tells him and what Munakata tells him and can guess what they tell each other; but he also knows that when Munakata looks at Mikoto and when Mikoto looks at Munakata after the low murmur of patrons and clan members has long died down, and wisps of smoke fill the dim corners of booths and weave between rows of liquor bottles, and the light from the flames of the candles lick the smooth wood of the bar and caress the faces of the lone figures at its end, skies and galaxies and endless unspoken desires dance in both their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> (...i was going to write a sarumi thing, and then i was going to write an orangebat thing, but somehow this happened instead)


End file.
